Mondblut
by Anaralasia
Summary: Vor langer Zeit hatte ihr einmal jemand gesagt, sie sei Mondverliebt. Jeden Abend saß sie damals an dem Fenster ihres Zimmers und sah hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht.." SSHG, Dark Hermine. RR please


Es kam einfach so über mich ;)

Viel "Spaß" beim lesen...

PS: In dieser Geschichte dreht es sich um Depressionen (d.h. SVV, Borderline, Suizid u.ä.) . Wem das nicht zusagt, oder wer es nicht verträgt, der sollte lieber nicht weiterlesen.

* * *

Mondblut

Schwummriges Licht, tänzelnder Nebel, graue Fäden, die sich durch die Luft zogen. Kein Lichtstrahl durchdrang den dicken Schleier, der sich über den Raum gelegt hatte. Kaum erkennbare Vorhänge trennten ihn wie Wände von einer anderen Welt. Einer klaren, hellen, grausamen. Die flackernden Kerzenlichter, die wild tänzelten und sich im Winde des offenen Fensters wiegten. Es war Nacht, und nicht mal ein Mond war zu sehen. Obwohl der Mond eine große Liebe war. Er spendete Zuflucht, und sie tat es lieber unter einer großen Linde, in seinem Silberlicht und den Fängen der Nacht, als hier, in einem beengenden Zimmer, das so warm erscheinen mag, aber doch so kalt ist. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie musste es wieder tun. Und irgendwo half es ihr, auch wenn es nur Schein war.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich trotz aller ungewohnten Verhältnisse auf ihr blasses Gesicht, als sie sich einem der Vorhänge zuwandte, den Samt sanft beiseite schob und hindurchging. Auf der anderen Seite stach ihr die Kälte förmlich in die Augen. Blauweiße, eisige Fliesen. Ihre nackten Füße bewegten sich vorsichtig über den Boden. Vor dem Spiegel blieb sie stehen. Ihre zitternden, langen Finger glitten langsam über Metall, welches auf der Ablage des Waschbeckens lag. Dann umfasste sie den dazugehörigen Griff. Erst leicht, dann fester.

Stumm, ohne eine Regung in ihrem Gesicht, still das Lächeln behaltend, schob sie ihren Ärmel hoch und streckte ihren Arm aus. Ein Schnitt, zwei Schnitte, drei, vielleicht auch vier. Sie zählte nicht mit, das was zählte war das hier und jetzt. Das Leben. Sie sah das Leben, wie es die Oberseite ihres Unterarms hinab lief, und sich zusammenfand an ihrem Handgelenk. Rot tropfte in das weiße Becken, und vermischte sich mit Wasser, bis es den Abfluss hinunterlief. Einzelne Tropfen wurden zu mehreren, bis irgendwann der Blutfluss versiegte. Sie stand eine lange Zeit dort, bis sie die Rasierklinge wieder an ihren angestammten Platz legte und den Raum verließ.

Vor langer Zeit hatte ihr einmal jemand gesagt, sie sei Mondverliebt. Jeden Abend saß sie damals an dem Fenster ihres Zimmers und sah hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht. Es waren nie die Rufe ihrer Mutter gewesen, die sie aufstehen und ins Bett gehen ließen. Es waren dunkelgraue Wolken, die sich vor den Mond schoben, und ihr den Blick verwehrten. Heute war es eine klare Nacht, kühl, aber nicht so sehr, das sie fror. Die vom Tau feuchte Wiese entlang des Sees glitzerte im fahlen Licht. Das Wasser selbst spiegelte den Himmel wieder. Nicht so wie die Decke in der großen Halle – hier sah alles viel unwirklicher aus. Viel verschwommener.

Gedankenverloren nahm sie einen Stein vom Ufer, und warf ihn hinein. Große Kreise zogen sich auf der Wasseroberfläche, und wurden zu nichts. Legten sich wieder. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete die Nachtluft ein. Jeder Zug allerdings machte sie mehr darauf aufmerksam, dass etwas fehlte. Eine Leere in ihrer Seele, geschunden für die Ewigkeit. Aber das war der Preis, wenn man den Schmerz wollte. Sie sank nieder, ins feuchte Gras. Lange, braune Locken verteilten sich ungleichmäßig auf dem Boden, vereinzelt ihnen Spitzen ins seichte Wasser des Ufers. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich urplötzlich, als ihr die Idee kam. Im Grunde war jetzt alles gut. Es war nicht perfekt, bei weitem nicht. Aber es war akzeptabel. Wieso nicht einfach die Leere akzeptieren und dahinschwinden?

Das Wasser – sie hörte es rufen. Wie es zu ihr sang, zu ihr flüsterte, in einer Sprache die sie nicht kannte. Doch es waren sanfte Rufe, verheißungsvolle. Sie stand wieder auf und als ihre nackten Füße das kalte Wasser berührten, gab es kein zurück mehr. Es zog an ihr. Einen letzten Blick über die Schulter werfend, hinauf zum großen, glitzerndes Schloss, das in dieser einen Nacht in ganzer Pracht erstrahlte. Ein guter Abschluss – sie lächelte. Es war ein schöner Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Sie schritt weiter in den See. Tiefer, Wasser schlängelte sich um ihre Waden, ihren Oberkörper, bis sie nicht mehr stehen konnte. Wissend um die Wesen, die hier hausten, um die Schlingpflanzen, die hoffentlich bald an ihr reißen würden, kühlte ihr Körper immer mehr ab. Die Kälte nahm ihre Glieder in Besitz, sie schloß die Augen erneut. Und da war es, sie fühlte es, wie es an ihren Füßen zog. Eine Pflanze. Sie würde gehen – und es war so abgrundtief friedlich. Die Wärme war so verlockend, als sie langsam aber sicher immer tiefer sank . Es war so nah, und doch.. irgendetwas hielt sie auf.

Hermione..!

Leise vernahm sie ihren Namen. Jemand rief nach ihr.

Hermione, Nein...!

Schreie der Verzweiflung trafen sie wie der Schlag. Weckten sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Sie wollte sich an die Oberfläche kämpfen, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Sie verlor sich in Schwärze, und bemerkte nicht mehr die Hand, die nach ihr griff und sie hinauszog, die Arme, die sie zum Ufer trugen.

„Wach auf, Hermione..", flüsterte eine dunkle, sanfte Stimme. Hermione spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Stirn ruhen. Wie sie immer wieder über ihren Kopf strich. Jemand saß dicht neben ihr.

„Wieso hast du das getan..?", wisperte der Mann zur ihrer Seite, und wenig später glitten weiche, dünne Finger über ihre nackten Arme. Geschundenen Arme. Mit Narben geziert.

„Wach auf...bitte.."

Sie blinzelte, es fiel ihr unglaublich schwer die Augenlider zu heben. Er bemerkte es, und einen kurzen Moment später wurde ihr Rücken leicht angehoben, sodass sie aufrecht saß. Hermione blickte ihn fragend an. Sie hätte tot sein müssen. Warum nicht? Schwarze Strähnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, er sah sehr fertig aus. Müde. Schwarze Augen, die gewohnt kalt hätten sein müssen, sprühten vor Schmerz und Sorge. Sie blickte beschämt zu Boden. Sie war Schuld – wie immer. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, tropften auf ihr nasses Kleid. Wäre sie gestorben, wäre alles besser gewesen. Wieso nur blieb ihr dies verwehrt?

Es überraschte sie, als sie plötzlich in eine warme Umarmung gezogen wurde. Sie roch eine herbe Mischung aus verschiedensten Kräutertn, und als er sie an sich presste, ihr die Wärme gab, die sie brauchte, ihr zeigte, dass er da war, jetzt in diesem Moment, verlieh ihr ein Gefühl, das sie nicht kannte und doch solange vermisst hatte. Das sie ausfüllte – innerlich. Er war bei ihr, und wärmte sie. Ihre Haut trocknete, ebenso wie ihre Tränen. Hermione blickte hinauf in den Himmel, und suchte den Mond.

Doch alles was sie sah, waren tiefschwarze Wolken...

* * *

Wärt ihr so lieb, mir ein Review hierzulassen?

Ana


End file.
